


something poetic i cant be bothered to come up with

by fivour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Unlike him, Reiji isn't shy, and he kisses his cheek. It makes him laugh to see his face go red, that cute little smile forcing its way back out.





	something poetic i cant be bothered to come up with

"It's real pretty," Ranmaru leans on the railing, looking out over the city. Reiji has a knack for finding these spots, the little gems hidden away from the main roads. It was a bit of a walk, but the extra time with Reiji isn't anything to complain about.

He glances over at him, biting back a cheesy flirt about how pretty _he_ is. Reiji has to hold his hair out of his face when the wind picks up, and he looks cute, running his fingers through his hair. It's useless, but he must have noticed his staring because he does it anyhow.

"I know," Reiji smiles, scooting closer to Ranmaru. "It's even prettier when it snows, too."

Ranmaru looks back out, trying to picture it in winter. He's probably right. Reiji normally is. He's also a lot closer than he was before, but Ranmaru hesitates before he puts his arm around his shoulders. It's the right move, because he snuggles into his side.

"It was chilly 'fore you did that," Reiji says quietly, then pauses. "Are you nervous?"

"Huh?"

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not," Ranmaru lies.

"You _so_ are," he grins, and his arm comes around Ran's waist to hug him closer. "It's cute though. You're cute."

Ranmaru smiles, cheeks flushing, but it's gone in a second, and he looks away. Unlike him, Reiji isn't shy, and he kisses his cheek. It makes him laugh to see his face go red, that cute little smile forcing its way back out.

"See?" Reiji draws it, teasing. "You're so cute!"

He goes for another cheek kiss, but Ranmaru turns his head and it ends up on the corner of his mouth. The poor man looks like he'll explode. They look at each other for a second, before Reiji leans in.

It's everything he'd ever thought it would be and more. Ranmaru is rough, that goes without saying. His hands are warm on Reiji's cheeks, and Reiji smiles like an idiot when they take a breath, giddy to see Ranmaru fighting off a grin.

"_Super_ cute," he teases again, to which Ranmaru sighs dramatically.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop writing cute boyes................
> 
> thats a lie im creativity blocked this sat in my drafts for two weeks im a fraud


End file.
